Sacrifice
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: One man's sacrifice will endanger a whole galaxy. (Centers Jonas but involves the whole team. Mild SJ in follwing chapters.) Chapter Eight up.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Sacrifice**

**Author: Aelan Greenleaf**

**Category: Angst**

**Pairings: Jonas/Other, slight Sam/Jack**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Alternate Universe to "Metamorphosis". What if Nirrti had kept Jonas with her?**

**Season: Six, Seven**

**Spoilers: Metamorphosis**

**Author's Note: This story is greatly inspired by shadowmaat's "Lesser of Two" story. Also, I haven't seen Season Eight yet, so this is drastically different. But then again, that's what AU is for.**

Part 1

"Wow... I could only imagine if I had those powers. What would I do? I think the first thing I would do would be to free my friends and all those other people you have caged up down there, and then I would destroy you. Not necessarily in that order."

The coy smile that had been sitting on Nirrti's lips curled upwards with contempt. She drew her hand up and slapped Jonas across the face, taking him by surprise. Falling to the floor, he cringed as his cheek stung.

"I wanted to try it this way; to have you join me freely. We could have ruled the galaxy together, as one. Do not underestimate me Jonas Quinn, I will have my hok'taur, and you will help me." She sneered down at him, then looked up and away to where Wodan was waiting in the shadows.

"Bring the others to me." she commanded him, then looked back down to the floor where Jonas was propping himself up onto his elbows. "You may be more co-operative when their lives are in danger."

"No." Jonas whispered, and he pulled himself up. All the blood rushed down from his head and he stumbled into the next room, where Nirrti had armed a zat. Woden walked in a minute later, Teal'c and Jack supporting the ailing Samantha Carter.

"Tell me, Jonas Quinn, would you join me to save their lives? Shall we test your loyalty?" Nirrti aimed the weapon at fired it a Sam. With a loud moan, the woman collapsed to the ground, Colonel O'Neill bending down quickly to help her.

"You bitch, Nerdy!" he cried out. The Go'auld proceeded to shoot him as well, along with Teal'c.

"I do not need to remind you, Jonas, that the second shot kills." She moved up beside the motionless Kelownan and pointed the weapon towards Major Carter with one hand, and caressed his shoulder with the other. He could feel the bile rising in his stomach, and he fought to keep the nausea under control.

"You could save them." she whispered into his ear, "You could rescue them. If you join with me, I will let them live. It will be my gift to you, my darling. Do you really want three more deaths on your hands? I know of the guilt in your heart, the guilt of Daniel Jackson's death. Eggar has seen it in your mind. Make amends. Give yourself to me."

Time seemed to stop, and Jonas saw the moment again, when he hesitated and let a good man die because of his incompetence, his fear. Not again. He wouldn't let these three die because of him.

"You'll let them go? Bring them back home?"

"Yes." she cooed.

"Then do it."

Behind him, Nirrti smiled. "Eggar, Woden, bring these three back to where they came from. Then destroy the Stargate."

"Yes, my goddess." Woden answered, raising the three SG-1 members to their feet. Jack looked up from Sam for a moment, and saw Jonas there, realizing what had just happened. "Jonas, don't do it. She's a Go'uald! You can't trust her!"

"I won't be responsible for your deaths too, Colonel. Thank you for everything. And please, feed my fish." the Kelownan attempted a smile, but it fell through. The pain shone through his eyes as the two servants dragged SG-1 away, and he closed them. He could feel Nirrti place her hands on her back as she rubbed up against him.

"You have made the right choice, Jonas Quinn. Now it is time for you to become what you were meant to be." She pushed him back into the machine, and as it projected the very DNA inside him, something broke. He closed his eyes once again and prayed that this was all a dream.

I have written additional parts to this story, but it's not the kind that I usually write, so I don't know whether or not to post them yet. Let me know.


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two

One Year Later

"Daniel Jackson, I do not understand the importance of this... Wheel of Fortune. Why would such a game revolve around a giant wheel? There is no skill involved."

"But that's the point, Teal'c. And also, there's absolutely nothing else on. I'd rather be watching this then helping Sam catalogue that mineral deposit we found last week. Plus, it's kind of fun watching others win money at a game of chance."

"I see, Daniel Jackson."

"No you don't. But that's just fine."

They continued to watch the show for a few more minutes, until Colonel Jack O'Neill popped his head through the door.

"Wheel of Fortune, guys? C'mon, at least The Price is Right has Bob Barker going for it. There's a meeting upstairs in about five minutes. The To'kra have apparently got some information about some sort of mega-weapon this system lord has. Anyways, I'm going to go and get Carter. See you upstairs." With one last look at the television screen, Jack disappeared back around the corner.

"Okay, Teal'c, we should go." Daniel stated a moment later, rising from his chair.

"This game is quite intriguing. What does "bankrupt" do, Daniel Jackson?"

The archaeologist just laughed and made his way up to the conference room, his confused Jaffa friend behind him.

They entered to find that Jack and Sam had already beaten them there, and that General Hammond and Jacob Carter were also present. They took their seats at the table silently, and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Jacob has acquired some information about one the system lords who is steadily gaining power. She's one of the few that hasn't fallen to Anubis yet, and we're worried that this might signify another threat to Earth. Jacob?" finished the General, gesturing to the To'kra to continue on.

"One of our operatives has learnt that she has been building a secret weapon that could potentially bring down Anubis, and soon after, Earth. However, our operative has learnt nothing about the weapon's nature, we only know that she is hiding it on a secret base. We've brought this to you for two reasons: firstly, we've come across the co-ordinates for this base, but there is no Stargate at it's location. We're hoping that you could use one of your captured ships to check it out for us and assess the threat. And before you say no, this brings me to my second reason. This system lord is Nirrti. I know that you've got a death wish against her."

Sam sighed. "She implanted that device in Cassandra, she's killed so many innocent people, and she took Jonas. That's why you think we'll do this, right Dad?"

"Well, yeah. But you're also our best hope. Our numbers are dangerously low, and we can't afford to send a team in. That's why we decided to ask you."

"We'll do it." Colonel O'Neill stated quietly, drawing attention to him. "I mean, we owe it to Jonas. He did kinda save our asses back there."

The rest of SG-1 nodded their assent. General Hammond knew that they had made up their minds, and that he couldn't change them. "SG-1, suit up. You leave in one hour."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three

"Approaching target destination, sir. I'm not detecting any Go'auld presence. Maybe it's the wrong co-ordinates?"

"I don't know, Carter. Let's check it out. Bring us down."

As the ship made its way through the atmosphere, the team got ready to disembark. They were silent for the most part, thinking about what may lie down on the planet. But what was predominant in their thoughts was the former member of their team. True, he had been with them for only six months, but the fact that he had sacrificed himself for them had brought him up a notch in his hearts. Sam quietly wondered if he was still alive, or if he had become a host for the Go'auld. They faced the very real possibility that they would encounter him, and that they would be enemies. However, that had happened before, and they would all be ready for it.

"Kind of dreary here, dontcha think?" commented the colonel after the rings had disappeared and they had a clear view of the planet's surface. It was dreary indeed, with a hazy purple sky and light colored sand making up most of the ground. A few trees dotted a nearby hillside, where they could see a building in the distance.

"Over there." he pointed, and he started to walk, the other three following.

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam made small talk, although it wasn't the same kind of light-hearted banter that they usually enjoyed. For one reason or another, the fact that this was related to the loss of one of their team drastically impacted them. Jack hadn't really even been a fan of Jonas, but he had to admit that what the kid did for them had been pretty brave. That made this all the harder.

"Sir?" he heard Sam call out behind him.

"Yeah, Carter?" he responded, without turning around.

"We have a visitor."

He swung around and saw what Sam was talking about. A young girl, no older then nine was standing directly in front of his second in command. She had short white hair, and he could tell even from where he stood that her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

Daniel, ever the diplomat, was the first to speak. "Hello," he started, "My name is Daniel. These are my friends, Sam, Jack and Teal'c. We're not here to hurt you."

She looked at each one in turn, then smiled. "Hello, Daniel, Jack, Sam and Teal'c."

"Do you have a name, too?" Daniel gently inquired after a moment.

"Father calls me Alexandria." she replied, moving forwards slightly.

"Alexandria. That's a pretty name."

She smiled once more. "Father says it means 'defender of mankind'. He says that I should remember that."

Daniel looked back at Jack, then back to the young girl. "Do you live here, Alexandria? With your parents?"

"With Father." she corrected. "Mother does not stay here. She lives far away." She looked up into the sky as she spoke. "She doesn't let us leave." The girl moved forwards again, and tilted her head to the side in what seemed to be curiosity. "You believe that I am Go'auld, do you not, Daniel? I can see that you are wary of me. I remind you of..." She paused a moment, then smiled again. "The harseis child."

Daniel's initial expression of kindness and gentility dropped as surprise quickly overtook his features. "How-how did you know that?"

"I saw it in your mind. I can also see that Samantha Carter is also suspicious of me, and that Colonel O'Neill is considering leaving at this moment. As you have also said, I am not here to hurt you. Father sent me to find you. He wanted to meet you."

"Alexandria," Daniel had overcome his initial shock and had regained his natural curiosity. "Who is this... Father?"

She looked confused at the question. "He is my Father. He has always been here."

"Is he your creator?"

Once again, she flashed him her tell-tale smile. "He is my Father. You also have a father, Daniel, as do the rest of your team. In fact, Major Carter's father is the reason you came here. Now, will you come with me to meet him? I assure you, you will not be harmed." With that, she started off across the sand towards the building in the distance.

"Jack, this is incredible. I think that she might be Nirrti's new weapon. A host capable of telepathic communication would be a very valuable weapon for a system lord." The archaeologist's face was lit with excitement.

Colonel O'Neill, however, was doubtful. "We could be walking right into a trap. This might just be a sabotage attempt by Nirrti."

Without turning around, the young girl spoke back to them. "I give you my word, Colonel, that you and your team are not in danger."

Daniel turned back around to his friends. "Look, if she was going to hurt us, she would have done it by now. And, I just... feel that she won't harm us. There's some sort of familiarity about her."

"She's tried this before, Daniel." Jack responded. "It's the whole reason she took Jonas, to make some sort of superhuman host thingy."

"A hok'taur." Teal'c corrected.

Jack looked to his friend. "Yeah, that. Nerdy's always pulling something else on us. This might just be another trap!"

Major Carter, who had been silent so far, added her input. "Sir, I feel the same way as Daniel. There's just… something about her. It's like I've met her before."

Alexandria looked back to them, and grinned once more. "Hurry! Father is waiting!"

How's it so far?


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four

Daniel gazed around the room in awe. The building on the hill had turned out to be one of the Ancients' halls, with the small exception that this one had been restored. Beautifully, he might add. The walls were sleek and seemingly luminescent; he could identify no source of light other than the walls themselves. Every few feet there were inscriptions carved into the walls, written in a very early form of Ancient.

"This is incredible!" the archaeologist gushed. "I mean, this is what all ruins of the Ancients must be like!"

"Good for them." stated Jack, who was obviously not as entranced as his friend.

Their guide stood before them, silently observing them. When Daniel squinted to read the markings on the closest wall, she smiled, something that appeared to be a common occurrence with her. "The walls speak of safety and comfort with this enclosure. It's meaning has changed slightly since its construction." she remarked wryly.

"Who are you?" asked Sam, tired of the riddles that the young girl presented.

For the umpteenth time, she grinned, flashing the Major a row of gleaming white teeth. "Mother says that I am your worst nightmare."

A strange fear gripped the pit of Colonel O'Neill's stomach. "Alright, we're out of here. Now, people!"

"No, wait, you misunderstand, Colonel. Contrary to what she believes, I am not my mother's daughter. I will not harm you, I promise."

Colonel O'Neill kept his gun's sight on the young girl. "It's kinda hard to trust you when you come with a name like that. I hate nightmares."

Daniel was watching curiously. "Jack, I think if she really wanted us gone, we'd have been dead before we landed."

"That is true, Daniel Jackson." remarked Alexandria. "It is why you see no defences here. I am this planet's defence."

"Then why would you let us land here?" questioned Teal'c, who also had his staff weapon raised.

"I told you, Father wishes to see you!" She laughed quietly.

"Who the hell is this Father guy?!" exclaimed an unnerved Colonel O'Neill.

"I am, Colonel." Jack swung around as he heard a soft voice speak from behind him. A cloaked figure approached from down the corridor. It stopped in front of Jack and Alexandria.

The girl's face brightened. "I brought them, Father."

"Thank you, Alexandria." The figure replied warmly. It then tuned to the four members of SG-1 and removed his hood.

"It's been a while." said Jonas Quinn.


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five

The faces of SG-1 reflected the shock they felt. The man standing before them resembled Jonas Quinn immensely, save for the streaks of white that ran through his short hair and a long scar that ran from his right temple down to his cheekbone. And the bright green eyes that had formerly conveyed an overwhelming of eagerness and kindness reflected only the sense of ancient wisdom.

The former member of SG-1 smiled much like the girl beside him. "I hoped that you would find me someday. Actually, I saw it."

Teal'c had recovered from his initial shock. "You saw us coming here, Jonas Quinn?"

The green eyes focused onto the former first prime. "Not in the visual sense. I foresaw that you would come here."

"You foresaw? You mean, you predicted that we would come here?" asked Daniel, moving closer to the Kelownan and the young girl.

"Yes."

"No, Jonas, that's impossible. You can't predict the future." Major Carter shook her head, disagreeing. "Quantum mechanics dictates that you can't know the location of every particle in the universe and know-"

"-where it's going. Yes, I know, Sam. I can't explain how it works, I only know that on occasion, I can see the future."

There was a moment of silence as most of those present considered this. However, the silence was broken as Colonel O'Neill asked a question of his own. "So, Jonas. You're the Father guy that Alexandria was talking about? What's up with that?"

The young man grinned, and Daniel and Sam finally knew where that feeling of familiarity had emerged from. It was within that smile, the tell-tale Jonas Quinn grin. Sam remarked that while the expression was uniquely Jonas, there was something superficial about it, something that told her the feeling behind it only went skin-deep. She couldn't imagine how a year behind enemy lines had changed him.

"Come with me. We can sit down and talk for a while, if you like."

He turned around and started to walk back down the hall he had come, and with an inadvertent wince, Sam noticed that he walked with a considerable limp in his left leg. Alexandria grabbed his hand, and he looked down at her with something that she could only describe as love. Maybe the young girl actually was his daughter; however, the time he had been here made that impossible.

At the end of the corridor the passageway opened up to become a large, circular room with two tall windows. The ceiling was about three stories up, and the room contained several chairs, a table and a great many books. There were many hand-drawn paintings hung on the walls, as well as a few sculptures.

"Have a seat, please." Jonas said, gesturing to the five chairs in front of them. Alexandria strode over to a nearby easel and began to paint, humming to herself as she did.

"Jonas..." Jack started to speak, but stopped as he seemed to be unsure as what to say.

"You want to ask about Alexandria, right?"

The four members of SG-1 nodded their assent.

"Well, it's a little complicated. After... after I stayed behind, Nirrti put me back into her machine for I don't know how long. When I woke up, something was different about me. She came and expressed her… gratitude in helping her make her perfect hok'taur."

_Jonas removed the Go'auld's arm from where it laid on his thigh. "You're wrong, Nirrti, I won't ever help you. No matter what you do to me, I will never join with you. I would sooner destroy you than ever betray my friends." He stood and looked down to the bed where she had sat down next to him._

_She laid down and studied him a moment. "Jonas. Jonas Quinn. You are a strange being. Still clinging to the desperate hope that somehow your friends will save you. There is no way, my dear. You are mine."_

_He turned his back to her. "No. I'll never be yours."_

_Behind him, the scantily clad woman laughed harshly, pulling herself up from the bed. "Silly boy. Poor, silly Jonas. Can't you see?" she said, moving in front of him, and taking his hand. "You are mine, and I yours." With that, she placed his hand onto her abdomen._

_Horror crept onto his face as realization dawned in his eyes.. "No..." he whispered. "No, it's not..."_

_"Possible?" she finished for him, sneering. "Oh, I am capable of so much more that you know, silly boy. I told you that you would help me create my perfect host. Just not in the way that you expected."_

_Jonas felt his feet give way, and he collapsed back onto the bed. "I couldn't, I wouldn't. No, you're lying." he stated, looking up at her. Something was dancing on the edge of his mind, memories of moaning and movement and-. He closed his eyes and willed the images away._

_She moved in close and brought her eyes into contact with hers. "You could only hope that I am lying. This child," she started, and Jonas couldn't bear to keep his sight on her, "-our child, will be the most powerful being created. She will be able to know everything, see everything, be everything. And once she is of age, she will be my host. The other system lords will fall to me. And finally I will have the power that I deserve." With that, she pulled herself up andaway, and headed out of the room._

_Jonas Quinn placed his face down into his hands and contemplated what he had done. His sacrifice, his act of redemption, had unwittingly brought about something more horrible than he could have ever imagined._


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six

The room was silent around them, save for the quiet humming of their young companion. The members of SG-1 soberly absorbed the story that Jonas was recounting them. Samantha Carter could hardly believe it. Neither could the three other men seated beside her.

Her long-lost friend had not finished his explanation, however. "Alexandria's growth is genetically manipulated. She ages phenomenally fast, and will until she becomes an adult. That's when her 'powers' will become fully active and Nirrti will take her as a host."

The young man leaned forwards, and Colonel O'Neill could see pain etched into his eyes. "You need to take her with you. I can't let Nirrti take her as a host, I won't let another one of my failures endanger humankind."

"Jonas, we won't leave you behind again." answered Jack, "We'll get you both out of here."

However, even as the colonel spoke the Kelownan's eyes seemed to lose focus, and he became perfectly still.

"Jonas?" prodded Sam, touching his hand lightly.

He started to mumble softly, and with shock Sam remarked that his nose was bleeding. His hand was shaking beneath her own.

"Jonas!" she said, louder this time.

And as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Jonas' eyes drifted shut, and his hands stopped shaking. With what seemed to be almost a reflex, he wiped away the blood under his nose with a cloth held in his left hand.

"She's coming." he whispered softly. His eyes snapped open, and he stared right into Major Carter's sight. "She's coming. I couldn't- I didn't see it earlier, we have to go!"

Dr. Jackson stood up from his chair and moved to the nearest window. Looking skyward, he commented: "I think it might be too late for that."

The rest of SG-1 moved to the window and joined their friend. "Daniel's right, we've got company." said Jack, grabbing his

90 from the table and moving with Teal'c down the hall. Sam and Daniel quickly followed behind.

"They can't stop her."

"I know."

"And yet they'll still try?"

Jonas smiled down to his young charge. "Alexandria, these people don't give up. It's not in their blood. Now, come with me. There's danger ahead."

The four members of his former team had set up defence points inside the hall, although there were very few places to do so. "The Ancients didn't build this place to be defended." stated Jonas, who stood by Daniel's position.

"Noted." answered Jack.

They listened in silence as the atmosphere was broken by the ship descending from above. From his vantage point, Teal'c could see several Jaffa approaching onto the building. They were armed with staff weapons and zats alike.

"Jonas!" called out Jack, getting the young man's attention. He tossed him his other gun. "Hopefully you still remember how to shoot it."

He caught the gun and smiled. Maybe he would finally be able to go home, to escape his prison. Maybe he could finally show Alexandria a life beyond servitude. Maybe...

His thoughts were interrupted as a staff weapon blast exploded into the ceiling above his head, raining debris down onto him. Drawing Alexandria behind him and shielding her with his body, he fired several shots towards the oncoming Jaffa. The other four members fired their weapons at the enemies, taking out many of them, but not enough. For every Jaffa that fell two more took his place. They kept advancing until they were almost inside the building.

"Fall back!" commanded the colonel, dropping down and rolling to Sam's position. Together they moved back to where Daniel, Jonas and Alexandria where crouched down behind an Ancient computer console. Teal'c started to make his way back to them when the electric pulse of a zatnikitel hit him from behind.

"Teal'c!" exclaimed Jack, but as he prepared to go and retrieve his friend, another zat blast zoomed by and struck Major Carter as she re-armed her weapon. With a grunt, she fell to the ground. Daniel moved towards her to see if she was alright.

The Jaffa had breached the hall's doors and had moved up to where Teal'c lay, stirring from the effects of his injury. Two of the Go'auld grabbed the former first prime, bound his hands together and pushed him to the front of their group.

"Lower your weapons or the chau'va will die!"

Slowly Jack brought his

90 down, and gestured to Daniel and Jonas to do the same.

"Where is the hok'taur and the first taure?" asked Nirrti's first prime, who had advanced to the front of his fellow Jaffa.

Jonas and Alexandria rose slowly, the Kelownan keeping his daughter safely behind him. "Let them go." he said to the First prime, moving with Alexandria past the other members of SG-1. "Nirrti doesn't need them; it's us she wants!"

"That is not possible." responded the Jaffa, sneering. "She will be disappointed in your treachery, first taure. Jaffa, chen!" he commanded, and four zat blasts hit the remaining uninjured humans, throwing them to the ground. Daniel felt two arms pick him up roughly, as he and his fellow companions were taken back to Nirrti's ship.

"I knew I should have called in sick today." remarked Jack, before a fist came into view and his whole world went dark.


	7. Chapter Seven

Colonel Jack O'Neill awoke to the sound of tribal drums. At least, that's what the pounding in his head sounded like. Opening his eyes slowly and sitting up, he had to fight the nausea rising up in his stomach. He blinked a few times against the harsh lighting coming from above, and identified the greyish blobs floating in his vision as his five companions.

"That must have been a hell of a party." he commented, after he felt well enough to speak. "Everybody alright?" he asked, looking around them.

"Just fine, sir." answered Carter, her voice betraying a note of exhaustion. She, Teal'c and Alexandria appeared to be none the worse for wear, but Daniel and Jonas were another matter. The latter had a large blue bruise underneath his left eye; the former had a long horizontal gash across his forehead. Seeing his friend's dubious look, Daniel could only say: "We got into a fight."

Colonel O'Neill sighed and slumped back against the wall. "So, what's the deal? Any death threats so far?"

"We have seen no one since being placed into this cell, O'Neill." responded Teal'c.

Before he could reply, Jack heard the click of footsteps sounding down the hall. Nirrti's two servants, Eggar and Woden, stepped in front of the cell's force-field.

"Speak of the devil."

Eggar reached over to the cell's controls, and the wall of energy shimmered into nothingness. Before any of them could make a move, an invisible force slammed them against the opposing wall and immobilized them.

"Come with us." Wodan stated, gesturing to Jonas and Alexandria.

Father and daughter slid down from the wall and were dragged to the two aliens. Eggar reactivated the force-field as Woden released SG-1 from his hold.

As the four aliens walked away down the corridor, Daniel heard a soft voice float throught his mind. "Try to turn them against her. Show them her weakness. It is your only hope." He looked up to see Alexandria throw a fleeting glance towards him, before she and her father disappeared beyond his view.

-

Jonas tried not to think about what would happen when they reached their destination. He knew that Nirrti would be very, very upset. He also knew that she would not dare to hurt Alexandria, not when she was her greatest asset. He couldn't say the same for himself, though.

Sensing her father's ill-hid anguish, the young girl moved closer to her father and clasped her small hand together with his big one. Surprised, he looked down to her, and they shared a small, furtive smile. Eggar and Woden pushed them forwards, and Jonas caught his daughter as she stumbled. He looked up to see that they had reached their destination.

It had been a long time since he had seen the mother of his child. The words sounded alien even spoken within his own mind. He'd always thought that he'd be a father; just not in the manner that it had occurred.

She turned around from where she had been staring out into the cold expanse of space. The same black hair, the same cold blue eyes stared at him from across the room. Bringing up her right hand, a blast of orange energy hit him straight in the chest, throwing him to the ground.

"Foolish Tauri." she growled, moving towards him as he groaned on the floor. "You would betray me, after what I have done for you."

He rolled over onto his back and propped himself up with his arms. "You've done nothing for me Nirrti, except for-"

His voice has cut off as he was hit with another blast. Alexandria shrieked as she watched him fall to the floor once more. Woden moved his hand and she was drawn back by an unseen force. Eggar watched his brother for a moment, then slipped out of the room.

"You thought you had beaten me, outwitted me. Fool!" While he tried in vain to stand, she removed the hand device and drew another weapon, one that Jonas had never seen before. Attaching it to her forearm, three long points emerged from a central bubble. It glowed red once it was fitted onto her skin.

"You will feel pain." she gloated, as she brought it down to his chest. He suppressed a scream as the pain coursed through his veins, overloading his senses. Jonas could sense his body convulsing. Through his fading vision, he could see the smirk on Nirrti's face. Blackness followed.

Finally stopping her attack, the Goa'uld removed the weapon from her arm as her First Taure went slack with the immobility of unconsciousness. She directed her attention to the young girl pinned up against the wall.

"There is now only the question of what to do with you, my hok'taur." Grinning wickedly, she crossed over to the shuddering girl, and prepared for what was to come. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Colonel Jack O'Neill entertained himself by drumming his fingers against the cold steel walls of his cell. Rather, their cell, as Teal'c, Sam and Daniel were also with him. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to come up with a way to escape. Dr. Jackson had shared with them what Alexandria had "told" him, but they weren't sure how they were going to be able to carry out that plan.

He stopped clicking his nails against the surface of the wall when he heard the soft sound of footfalls coming down the hallway. He remarked with surprise that they belonged to Eggar.

The alien stood in front of their prison, immobile. He seemed to be considering something, something big, Jack suspected. After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"I have seen the true mind of Nirrti. I know now of her treachery. I will let you go." said the deformed man, with strong emotion evident in his eyes. Eggar leaned forwards and opened the cell, not seeming to care if SG-1 attacked him or not.

"Thank you, Eggar." said Daniel, as he and the rest of his team exited the cell.

"Be wary." advised the alien, "She is very powerful." All life had drained from the poor man's eyes, and Daniel felt pity for the alien.

"We will cure you, I promise." the scientist added, before following his friends.

They continued down a series of corridors until they came to a junction. "Sam, Teal'c, head to the cargo bay, see you if can prep a ship for launch. Then set a couple of C-4. Daniel, we're going to go after Nirrti."

And Jonas. As the team spilt up into two groups, thoughts of their former team member were predominant in their minds. Sam hoped that they could get Jonas and bring him home.

The world was spinning all around him as the blackness faded from his vision and he regained consciousness. He groaned as he awoke, and found that he was being held up against the wall without any restraints. The clouds lifted from his head and he realized that it must be Woden pinning him against the wall telepathically.

His eyes scanned the room, but Woden was not in sight. However, someone else was.

"Alex, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" he asked, all concern for his own injuries gone.

She turned to him and said nothing.

"Alex?"

She walked towards him slowly, and stopped a mere few inches from him. His eyes met hers, and he watched in horror as they glowed yellow.

"No..."

Suddenly, Alexandria laughed. The sudden sound rang in his ears, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Disbelief coursed through his veins. There was no way, not yet. She wasn't old enough; they were supposed to escape.

It was then he realized that it was his own daughter that was holding him prisoner. When the Goa'uld took power, it must have fully activated the dormant abilities encoded in the young girl's DNA. However, that shouldn't have been possible.

Nirrti strode over to the other side of the room and picked up a ribbon device. Slowly sliding the weapon over her small, young fingers, she adjusted it to fit her wrist. It looked awkward and out of place on the girl's hand, a hand that was meant to paint and play and read.

She approached him again, grinning maliciously. "Jonas, Jonas..." The words sounded so alien coming from his little girl, he could barely focus on what she was saying. "Now, you didn't think that I would have told you my whole plan now, did you?" She brought her face up close to his, as she floated above the ground. "You thought that you could save her, that you could save yourself. Oh, Jonas," she laughed, backing up slightly. "It is funny to see how even in the most desperate situations you still retail that tiny glimmer of hope. Alas, there is no escape for you Jonas. I do thank you for helping me in making this magnificent host body; you can take comfort in the fact that some part of you will live on. Goodbye, Jonas Quinn."

The device started to throb as she opened her palm and brought it up to his forehead. Immediately pressure started to build within his skull and an indescribable pain overtook him. He withered in agony against his restraints as he was overwhelmed. He was holding on to consciousness with barely a thread. Just as he was about to let go, just as he was about to resign himself to his fate, the door to the chamber opened slowly to reveal the familiar faces of Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson.

The two had their weapons armed and aimed towards the Goa'uld. "Drop it, Nirrti." Jack commanded, realizing that the Goa'uld must have taken Alexandria's body host.

She brought her hand down, and Jonas almost fainted with relief. Black dots were dancing on the edge of his vision, and he could feel bile rising up in his throat.

"What will you do, Colonel?" she asked, smirking at him.

"I could shoot you."

"And what, kill the host? I do not think that you are capable of such an act. You see me as a young girl. You could never shoot a child."

With that, she turned back to Jonas, and reactivated the device. The young man screamed once with pain, then went silent as his eyes fell shut and his body went limp.

"You thought wrong." Jack said, as he fired two shots into his friend's daughter.

Jonas awoke for the second time in less then ten minutes. Once again, his head felt as if someone had dropped an elephant on it. This time, however, he noticed that he had full mobility of his limbs. Pushing himself up to his knees, he looked around.

"No..." he whispered, as he forced himself forwards on unsteady knees.

"Jonas." Daniel said softly, as he approached the Kelownan and tried to help him up. Jonas brushed his hand away and crawled to the fallen body of his young daughter. Jack was kneeling beside her, remorse and guilt evident in his eyes. In a moment, Jonas understood. Jack had been forced to make a horrible choice: between Jonas and Alexandria. He remarked the corpse of a symbiote lying a few feet away, but felt nothing.

He gently picked up the little girl's limp hand, which had only moments ago brought him so much pain. He slipped off the ribbon device, brought her appendage up and pressed it to his forehead. He closed his eyes once more, and started to whisper softly.

"What is he doing?" asked Jack quietly, to his other friend.

"I don't know." replied Daniel, equally intrigued.

With awe they watched as a white light slowly traveled down from the young man's forehead through Alexandria's arm, then as it dissipated into her chest. Suddenly, her stomach heaved up as she gulped in a breath of air. Her eyes fluttered open just as Jonas collapsed to the floor.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked, as she shook herself awake. Looking down, she paled when she saw her father lying on the ground.

"Father, you couldn't have! I can't accept this!"

He smiled weakly as the color started to drain from his features. "There was no choice, Alex. You're my daughter."

Tears started to fall from her bright blue eyes. "I love you, father." she whispered.

He mouthed the words back to her, as his eyes drifted shut one last time.


End file.
